Hisagi's Rookies
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Vegeta helps Hisagi put some trouble making students in their place. Short story.


I do not own Bleach or DBZ. I only own these stories. Just a short story. I may write more short stories with Vegeta and some of the less used characters later on.

* * *

Hisagi's Rookies

It seemed to be yet another dull day in the Soul Society for everyone. Everyone that is, except for Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Squad 9. Ever since his captain, Kaname Tosen, betrayed the 13 Court Guard Squads, Hisagi has been unbelievably busy. Today he was asked to assist in the training of a group of students from the Soul Reaper Academy. The group consisted of 8 boys who were said to be a bunch of trouble makers. As far as Hisagi was concerned, 'trouble makers' was a little description for this group of characters.

Hisagi: *No wonder no one else wanted to take them.*

Hisagi sat there against the wall just outside Squad 9's headquarters with a sigh as he watched the unruly group joke around with each other. From the moment they were put under his command, they've done nothing but give him grief. Teasing other students, taunting Hollows, disrespecting superior officers, and more. They were doing it all! It was obvious that he was going to need some help. But today, luck was on his side! When Hisagi glanced away from the delinquents, he saw a person walk by and it just so happened to be the best one to help him with these students. The second lieutenant of Squad 10, Vegeta.

Hisagi: "Lieutenant Vegeta!"

Hisagi rushed to his feet and ran towards the saiyan prince while shouting his name.

Hisagi: "Lieutenant Vegeta! Wait a sec!"

Just before he turned a corner, Vegeta heard someone shouting his name.

Vegeta: "Hm? Hisagi... What's the matter?"

Hisagi: "Boy am I glad to see someone like you! Do you have some time to spare?"

Vegeta: "Actually I'm all done with all of my duties for today. I was just walking around to get the smell of Rangiku's sake out of my nose."

Hisagi: "Since you're not doing anything, would you mind helping me with something?"

Vegeta: "Maybe, what is it?"

Hisagi: "Well, I've been put in charge of training 8 students from the academy and they've done nothing but cause trouble! No matter what I do or say they won't listen to me! I have never seen such a group of delinquents before in all the years I've assisted training students from the Soul Reaper Academy! Please, help me."

Vegeta: "Why me?"

Hisagi: "Because you have the most respect from so many high ranking officers, even from the captains! In fact, they say that only Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake and Head-Captain Yamamoto actually dare to boss you around!"

Vegeta: "Hm... That actually sounds about right."

Hisagi: "Please Vegeta... If there is anyone who can get these guys to behave, it's you!"

Vegeta: "Hmmm... ... ... Ok, I'll help."

Hisagi: "Yes!"

Vegeta: "But only to a certain degree. You are the one who is suppose to be training these rookies, not me. Got it?"

Hisagi: "Yes sir!"

With Vegeta close behind, Hisagi walked back to his students with renewed confidence! It didn't take long for the boys to notice their teachers confidence and tried to erase it right away.

Student 1: "Uh oh, here comes tattoo boy again!"

Student 2: "Ohhh, I'm so scared!"

Student 3: "Maybe he'll threaten to fail us again, ohhhh!"

It did the trick. Hisagi's confidence disappeared as the group laughed at him. Fortunately, they hadn't noticed Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Get their attention. Order them to stop."

Hisagi: "Hey... That's enough!"

But they didn't listen to him.

Vegeta: "No, no, no... You've got to be more authoritative then that, Hisagi. Let me show you."

Hisagi smiled with a nod as he stepped back to give Vegeta room. The saiyan stepped forward and glared at the laughing group. He then took in a deep breath, stuck out his chest and stiffened his body before he shouted at the top of his lungs!

Vegeta: "ATTENTION!"

Hisagi could feel the power and authority in the saiyan's voice! The 8 students immediately ceased their laughing and locked their eyes on the saiyan prince!

Student 6: "Who the hell are you?"

Vegeta: "I am the second lieutenant of Squad 10, Vegeta, and I've been asked by Hisagi to assist in training you rookies!"

Student 4: "You're the legendary second lieutenant of Squad 10, Vegeta?"

Student 7: "Doesn't look so great to me."

Student 8: "Well we don't need some freaky four legged lieutenant to train us."

Just as the student started to laugh at his own comment, he felt a rush of wind pass by his left cheek. He stopped laughing and looked down at his cheek the best he could. His fellow students gazed at him in shock and horror as they witnessed blood run down their friends face. Hisagi grinned as the students turned to the saiyan with horrified faces. They didn't see Vegeta slash the cocky trouble makers cheek, but he did.

Vegeta: "I can do worse. Now... FALL IN LINE, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF WANT-TO-BE SOUL REAPERS!"

Students: "YES SIR!"

All of the students formed a straight line and stood up-straight like soldiers in the army.

Vegeta: "From now on I want all of you pathetic pieces of flesh to obey every order from a superior officer, and that includes Hisagi here! And just incase any of you still think I'm not serious... I want all of you to remember these words..."

Vegeta stood up on his back legs and walked right up to the nervous students and stood just inches away from them as he stared at them with an evil look.

Vegeta: "... I don't have a problem adding your worthless carcasses to the long list of people I've killed."

With all of them now literally shacking in fear, Vegeta backed away from the students. Now that he had shown them that he was the real deal and that he was assisting him, Vegeta turned back to Hisagi.

Vegeta: "They're all yours, Hisagi."

Hisagi: "Sweet. Thanks Vegeta."

Hisagi then walked up to the 8 men and tried his best to act similar to Vegeta.

Hisagi: "Ok, you sorry pieces of trash, I want you to do 10 Hado # 31 spells on those targets right there! Anyone who gives me lip or cheats will have to do 10 more! Got it?"

Students: "YES SIR!"

And without any hesitation, the 8 students went right to work practicing their Kido spell!

Hisagi: "Thanks for the help, Lieutenant Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Just 'Vegeta' is fine and don't mention it. I enjoy putting rookies in their place."

Eventually, those 8 students graduated from the academy and became official Soul Reapers. They were all close friends so it was lucky for them that they all managed to join a squad together. But that was all the luck they had because Head-Captain Yamamoto had assigned them to...

Toushiro: "I am your new captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Rangiku: "And I'm your lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto!"

Vegeta just smiled at the 8 men devilishly.

Toushiro: "Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "We've already met."

The End


End file.
